


The notebook

by Evanstanwrites



Category: AU - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, steve roger - Fandom, the notebook - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Poor Bucky Barnes, Poor Steve Rogers, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, The Notebook AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: In 1940, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes meets 17-year-old y/n at a carnival.





	1. ferris wheel

It was friday night and Y/n was out with her best friend Ruth. They were at Coney Island, something they didn’t do very often because of the busy life she had. She was only seventeen but in her life there still wasn’t much time left for going out with friends or even time just for fun, But this wasn’t just an evening out with friends for fun, no, this was a date. A date set up by her mother. William was an 18 year old medical student, a decent guy and unfortunately boring as hell. The only thing he could talk about was his studies or politics so the moment they met with Ruth and a few other friends at the entrance of Coney Island she and Ruth bolted to the first attraction they saw. “who is that boring as beans guy?” Ruth asked once we were out of earshot. 

“That’s William, my mother arranged for him to take me on a date.” y/n said while mimicking she was throwing up which made Ruth laugh. “oh wow, your mom surely knows how to pick em doesn’t she?” “yeah he is so boring, only talks about his studies or politics. lucky you’re here too so we can still have some fun. Actually where’s Steve? “ y/n asked her friend about her boyfriend while getting in line for the bumper cars. “ he’s meeting up with his best friend, they will meet with us later they had to work longer at the docks.” Ruth answered as they hopped into the bumper cars for a night that was sure to be entertaining.

 

“You should really stop looking for fights Steve, I won’t always be there to stick up for you.” Bucky tells his friend while they walk though the entrance of Coney Island. “I don’t need you to stick up for me Buck.” Steve huffs. “But that’s what friends do, I’m not gonna let some bully hit you your girlfriend would kill me if she found even a scratch on your pretty face. And besides you know I’m with you till the end of the line.” he says while placing his hand on his friends shoulder. “yeah, let’s go find Ruth.” Steve says not really knowing how to react which makes Bucky laugh as he follows in the direction Steve started to walk off. Both men stop at the bumper cars unable to miss the two women whose laughter could be heard above everyone. “Who’s that cute girl with Ruth?” Bucky asked while he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the girl, she wasn’t his usual type if he even had a type. One look at this girl and her sweet laugh and he could see himself falling in love with her, he could see them having a future. He never wanted someone for more than one night, but now after one look at this mysterious girl and he had the feeling he was already head over heels. 

“oh that’s y/n, she’s Ruth’s best friend from Boston. I only know she’s here with her family for her father's work.” Steve tells him. 

“Is she with someone?”

“Not that I know of. why? are you gonna date and dump her, Jerk?”

“No Punk, it’s different. That girl is different. She’s one fine dame, she’s the one I would marry Stevie.”

“wow, where is Bucky and what have you done with him.” Steve laughed earning an elbow in the ribs from Bucky, just as he saw the girls walking to a small group of people, a few of them he knew were friends of Ruth, a guy wrapped y/n’s arm around his. He wanted to be the guy with y/n on his arm. He wanted to be the one to show her off. He wanted her, to call her his, to be the one to love her.

I’m gonna introduce myself” Bucky told Steve before he took of in the direction of the group with Steve hot on his heels.

“do you wanna go on the ferris wheel y/n?” William asked her once they reach the group and lacing her arm with his.

“yeah let’s go.” y/n shrugged while Willam all be pulled her in the direction of the wheel. Suddenly a strange man jumped in front of them looking straight at her. She couldn’t look away from his clear blue eyes which he noticed and smirked. But William wasn’t having it and just walked on dragging y/n with him causing the man to walk backwards.

“I’m Bucky and I wanna take you out on a date.” the man said with determination which makes William laugh. “Man are you serious? I’m on a date with her right now, fuck off, she doesn’t want you.” he snarled at him.

“If that’s so then I would love to hear it from the lady herself.” bucky says while keeping eye contact with y/n.

“Sorry but no I don’t wanna go on a date with you.” 

“Well you heard the lady now be a good boy and run along back to the scrap yard or whatever dirty place you come from.” William bit while pushing him aside and letting y/n take a seat on the bench of the ferris wheel before taking place beside her. 

y/n didn’t know how to feel, that man was handsome and he just asked her out but he wasn’t the person her parents would want her to date. If she ever went home with a man like him her parents would have a heart attack. They’ve told her multiple times to never date a man beneath her class. Not that she wouldn’t ever date a man like that but y/n was someone who loved to keep her parents happy. 

just when the wheel started moving Bucky jumped in and snuggled himself in between the two of them. 

“Who does this dude think he his?” William asks more to himself than to y/n.

“I don’t know you so please get out.” y/n tells Bucky

“I’m James but everyone calls me Bucky.”

“What do you want Bucky” William almost yells at him.

“No you don’t get to call me Bucky, dude.” he tells him.

“Sorry but no I won’t go out with you.”   

“BUCKY! YOU KNOW 3 IS TO MUCH FOR A SEAT!” the carnival worker yells from the ground. So Bucky just gets up and jumps to one of the bars of the wheel making everyone on the wheel scream thinking he would fall. 

“What are you doing, get down, you’re gonna fall.” y/n whisper yells at him.

“Wow doll, you worry for me? How sweet of you. So I’ll ask again, please go out with me?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Well then you leave me no choice doll.” Bucky reacts by letting go of one hand making people scream again for him to get down. Even y/n is terrified and asks him to grab the bar again.

“Only if you agree to go on a date with me.”

“Oh god Y/n don’t listen to him you said no, he should leave it there.”  William speaks

“Shut up! Y/n just say yes girl, I know you want to.” Ruth yells to her from the seat below them where she sits with Steve.

“Come on doll, what’s it gonna be, my hand is starting to slip.”

“Okay I’ll go out with you, just grab the bar.”

“Hey don’t do me a favour here.” Bucky sassed

“No I want to go out with you.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU” y/n yells at him

“No need to make a fuss, I’ll go out with you.” Bucky laughs while taking ahold of the bar again.

“Wow you really think a lot of yourself don’t you?” y/n tells him leaning forward and unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants leaving him hanging there with his pants around his ankles. 

 

Once they get off the wheel William drags her angry away yelling to himself.


	2. first date

It was a few days after that evening at Coney Island, surprisingly William didn’t tell her mother what had happened on their “date”. He’d just dropped her off in front of the house and then took of without a word. Her mother first tried to get answers from her, of course she didn’t tell her that a poor handsome man had asked her out in the middle of her date with William. She only told her that they had a nice time as long as it lasted and that William had to leave early for something important. Her mother didn’t quite believe that so she tried to reach out to William herself but when she did he just told her he didn’t have the time for more dates. And that was the end of William and her mother's endless talk about finding her a good man.

 

Y/n just finished the errands she had to run for her mother when someone ran up to her when she crossed the street. When she looked up she saw a somewhat familiar handsome face before her.

“Hey doll, I wanted to say I’m sorry about how I acted last time we met. I’m usually not like that but I saw you and I just had to get to know you, that’s why I asked you out. I’m sorry about  the way I did it. I normally have more class.” The man rambled while walking beside her, that’s when it hit her, this was the man that interrupted her date with William by asking her out.

“You charm all the ladies like that Bucky? Does it ever work?” she said with a smile.

“I only used it on you, but truly I am sorry for my behaviour.” 

“A true charmer, but you did save me from a boring date.”

“Well I am a gentleman, what do you say I show you what a real date should be like?” Bucky says with a charming smile.

“Really? You think you could show me a real date?” she smirks.

“Look I really would love to get to know you better at least. And if it makes you more comfortable, my best friend is Steve so maybe we could do like a double date, you know with Steve and Ruth?”

“You’re friends with Steve?” y/n asked surprised

“Yeah i wonder why myself sometimes that man is a punk.” he laughed

“so what do you say? go out with me, a movie and then I’ll walk you home. if you don’t like it you’ll never have to see me again.”

“Okay”

“Okay”

 

“So, you and Bucky eh?” Ruth smirked while fixing y/n’s hair who was sitting on the chair in front of her.

“Wipe that smirk off your face Ruth, just doing him a favour and he seems rather entertaining.”

“So you’re just playing with him?”

“Of course not Ruth who do you think I am? it’s just I know that we can never happen, how cute and charming he may be. But you know my father, he would never approve of him. god I should have never accepted the date offer.” y/n says with a rather long face.

“Hey y/n, you shouldn’t think of what your father would or wouldn’t say, live in the now. If you want to go out with Bucky and you like him then you go out with him, give him a chance.”  Ruth tells her while looking straight at her through the mirror.

“What would I do without you?”

“Die of self pity?” Ruth says just before they both start laughing.

 

The double date went rather well, Bucky dressed in dark brown slacks, grey button shirt, gelled back hair and clean shaven. 

That night a new movie played at the local theater: dancing co-ed, a romantic comedy about dancing, 

just before the movie had started Bucky had gotten her a bag of popcorn to share and had let her sit next to Ruth but that didn’t last long. the movie was just going for 15 minutes when she notice Ruth and Steve get closer to each other and not long after started to make out. Y/n was not much a fan of pda, for her it was something you did in the safety of your own home. so she tried to create as much space as she could between her and the kissing couple while muttering “disgusting” under her breath.

“Wanna move a seat up?” she hears Bucky on her other side whisper in her ear. 

“oh yes please.” she sighed and stood up together with Bucky and moved to a seat were she didn’t have a kissing couple in her line of sight. She loved the movie, it somewhat surprised her that bucky had picked it out. It told her much about him. Bucky was not your typical man who did everything for himself and his ego. No Bucky made sure that the ones he cared for had everything they needed and were comfortable. He may be poor but he was a charming man who loved to give and care for others. He is soft hearted hidden behind a bad boy mask.

During the movie the two of them softly talked, that’s how she found out about the real Bucky. That he has a little sister Rebecca and that he protects Steve a lot. Steve loved to get involved in fights, he couldn’t watch others bully someone or cause problems so he started a fight. Then it was Bucky who came in to the rescue and kicked the bullies ass. That’s how he got his bad boy image. But he was loving and caring. 

It wasn’t a surprise but they talked through the complete movie. Looking around they saw that Steve and Ruth already left without them. So they walked outside the theater to see if the two were waiting outside for them, but they also weren’t there.

“It’s getting late, let me walk you home.” Bucky spoke from next to her.

They walked in a comfortable silence, he even left a respectful space between them, their hands only brushing on occasion against each other. Until they arrived on a crossroad and Bucky just walked to the middle of the empty street.

“come here I wanna show you something.” He said standing there on the road holding his hand out for her to take.

“what are you doing?” she said standing frozen in place.

“just come here” 

“you’re gonna get run over” she panicked

“by all the cars here?”

Bucky said sarcastically and went to lay down in the middle of the street looking up. 

“ steve and I use to come out here, lay down and watch the lights change, watch them go from green to yellow to red. you could just try it you know” he urged her to join him.

“yeah no.” “why not?” 

“I don’t know just get up” she tried to order him.

“that’s your problem you know that, you don’t do what you want to do. What do you ever do for yourself?” Bucky states. 

She just wants to prove him wrong and so y/n goes and lays down next to him making them both giggle. 

“ and what happens if a car comes?” y/n asks without looking away from his face.

“ you die, just relax, just trust you need to learn how to trust” “okay,...writing”

“what?” Bucky asks confused 

“you asked me what I do for me, most of the time I have all these thoughts bouncing around in my head but with a pen in my hand it all just gets quiet” she explains when suddenly a car approaches making y/n scream.

they both scramble to their feet as fast as they can and run laughing to the sidewalk as the car flies past them.

”that was fun” y/n laughs just before a new comfortable silence falls between them. 

Bucky leans against a light pole looking at y/n with a contented smile on his face.

“can I have this dance with you my lady?” Bucky asks her with a light bow and his hand held out for her.

“ But there’s no music here.” 

“just let go, live in the moment doll.dance with me.” 

He’s right she thought, she needed to live more, he was right about most things. She also started to feel what she first feared, she was falling for the charming Bucky Barnes. So she slipped her hand in his and let go, she lets him lead her back on the street and in his arms. Here’s another thing he’s good at, dancing with him was like dancing on a cloud. Even if there was no music it was just the two of them dancing, the streets around them disappeared and the only thing she could do was look into his eyes where she could drown.

Just when she laid her head on his shoulder Bucky started to hum a tune, badly,  of one of her favourite songs making her giggle. 

“you’re a terrible singer but I like this song” 

“I like you.” Bucky whispered before leaning down and captured her lips in an sweet soft kiss.

“I like you too Bucky.” y/n spoke against his lips after she pulled back only to kiss him again and this time a bit more passionately. 


	3. first time

Weeks past after that double date, that changed her life she thought. Every day after that date she met up with Bucky after his shift at the docks. They spent their time together filled with laughter and fun going on their first real date, just the two of them. Bucky didn’t have much money but he was able to put together a picnic basket filled with everything y/n loved. He even got a few pieces of pie that he got from Steve’s mom, for fixing some small things in her house. That was something he did on a regular basis, their house was minutes away from caving in. Bucky’s parents even had asked them to move in with them till they could look for a more safe place to live. But of course Steve’s stubbornness had to come from somewhere. She didn’t want to leave that place. So Bucky tried to fix as much as he could, and she paid him with food. 

“Damn that woman could cook.”

Her famous pie was the best he ever tasted and he knew y/n would love it as much as he did.

So he picked her up at the corner of her street so her parents wouldn’t see him. He knew very well that her parents would never approve of their relationship, so they both decided to keep it a secret. As long as she was happy it meant he was happy. 

He suddenly felt a hand on top of his on the steering wheel snapping him out of his thoughts. Y/n looked at him with a wide smile visually excited for their first date as a couple.

“You look gorgeous doll.” he said before giving her a sweet kiss. She loved kissing Bucky, his lips felt soft against hers, she was addicted to his kiss. He made her feel like she was the only one in the world for him. She never knew that she would fall this fast for this man. But she didn't regret it. She was for once in her life truly happy. 

Bucky drived to the other side of town with her, bringing her to a place where not many people ventured . She asked if others even knew of this place. It was breathtaking, everywhere she looked she saw flowers blooming in all different colours. Y/n didn’t have any words to describe it, this was like a place she would write about in her stories. Never thinking that there was really a place like this. Bucky appeared behind her setting down the basket he wrapped his arms around her waist looking out at the lake in front of them.

“It’s beautiful here, how did you even find this place?”

“Yes it is. Steve and I found it when my sister ran away last year, we found her here.”

“Was she okay?” y/n softly asked while laying her head on his shoulder.

“Yes she had a fight with a friend but she was okay when we found her.” Bucky said nuzzling his head in her neck and breathed in her perfume.

“I would love to live in a place like this. It would be a dream, this place is just like what I would write about.” she told him after a comfortable silence.

“I’m glad you like it, this could be our spot. We’ll come back here as much as we can.” Bucky promised giving her jaw a kiss.

“Now let’s eat I’m starving.” he laughs while letting go of her to spread out a large blanket with 2 pillows. He holds out his hand to her and helps her to get comfy next to him before pulling food out of the basket. 

The rest of the day was filled with food, drinks, laughter and cuddles. They couldn’t get enough of each other. A few days later on another date at the lake Bucky had brought her a gift. A notebook. He had made it himself. It was beautiful and well crafted. The cover was made of a smooth dark brown leather, on the front he had carved her name surrounded with flowers. Steve had helped him with the design. 

“So you have something to write in and it’s easy to hide from your parents.” 

She was speechless, he remembered when she told him her parents didn’t approve of her hobby. The only thing she could do was cry and wrap her arms around him. This was another example that Bucky was the most caring and considerate boyfriend in the world. She was falling hard and fast for him and nobody could stop it anymore, little did she know that it was the same case for Bucky.

He found someone who was strong, caring and pointed out his bullshit. They constantly fought but made up pretty fast. She made him a better person, just seeing her smile and he would fall to his knees.

Next Friday evening Bucky took her to an abandoned house not far from the lake. It was old, holes filled the walls and ceilings. But still the house looked inviting and cozy.

“I’m gonna buy it for us doll. I’m gonna fix it and make it just like your dream house. Then your parents will see I am capable of taking care of you.”

“Oh Bucky, I don’t care what my parents think of you. I know you are capable of taking care of me. What we think is more important. I love you Bucky.” She said looking him deep in the eye.

It was the first time one of them said those three little words. Bucky’s eyes went from a little sad to filled with love. She loved him, he couldn’t be happier to know she felt the same. Without thinking he flew at her, wrapping his hands around her cheeks and kissing her passionately. When she lets out a small moan he softly slipped his tongue between her lips. The kiss grew deeper and rougher with every second. Hands started to wander along her arms to her hips to her ass and then back up repeating the same pattern. Her hands roamed his back feeling those flexing muscles.  

This was the furthest they had gone, never more than lightly making out. And this time they went way past that line. She was pressed against his chest moulded together, his hands now had found their permanent resting place on her ass. Her asscheeks perfectly fitting in his hands as he gently massaged them making her let out what was for him the most beautiful sound. 

“God doll I love you too.” he pants out of breath with his forehead against hers.

“We have to slow down, because I know I wouldn’t be able to hold back if we keep going.”

“What if I don’t want you to slow down? Please Bucky make love to me.” 

“Whatever you want doll.” Bucky said leading her inside the old house.

He took her into what was supposed to be the living room, the floor was filled with a soft red blanket and pillows.  Around the blanket small candles burned bading the room in a soft romantic glow. A picnic basket stood in the center of it all. 

“ I brought dinner with me.” Bucky said pointing at the basket. 

“ It's beautiful Bucky, but I'm hungry for something else, after that we can eat.” 

She pulled Bucky into her and planted her lips on his, kissing him with every love and passion she has for him. Bucky wraps his arms around her waist and guides her onto the blanket where he pulls her down with him on the pillows. 

“ You're sure you want to do this? Don't you want to wait until you're married doll?” Bucky asks out of breath from the heavy kissing.

“I'm sure Buck, I'm gonna marry you so it doesn't matter if we're married or not. I love you Bucky Barnes, that's all I care about right now. I need you Buck.” 

After hearing that something snapped in him and he didn't hold it back. He loved her and she loved him, that was all he needed to hear. So he pulled her back in and whispered to her before kissing her deeply. 

“I love you too my doll and one day I'll give you my grandmothers ring making you my wife.” 

Soon the make out session grew heated and clothes started to fly across the room. 

 

Bucky pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and let Y/n cuddle into his side as they both came down from their orgasm as a comfortable silence fell between them. The only thing they both felt was love, tranquility and contentment. Nothing could break them down. That was what they thought.   

Y/n's head lay in the crook of his neck and her hand playing with the few hairs on his chest. One off his hands was wrapped around her waist and the other was in her hair massaging her scalp. Both enjoying each other and the silence. Just in that moment the front door flew open and Steve stormed into the room. Bucky shot up making sure his body was shielding hers from Steve's view.

“You need to bring her back Buck. The whole town is looking for her, they even called the cops.” “what? Why? They knew I wouldn't be home this evening, I told them I would be with Ruth.” y/n chimed in.

“I don't know, all I know is that your parents are looking for you. I'll go outside,just go home y/n.” Steve said turning to leave. 

Once he was out the door she quickly gathered their clothes and started to dress herself. The calm and loving feeling were now gone and replaced with worry and anger.

Once they both were dressed they walked to Bucky's car and drove in silence to her place.

The whole front yard was filled with cop cars and people. She flew without a word out of the car and ran to the house with Bucky following her inside. Both her parents stood in the big hallway talking to the chief of police but once they saw the two they dismissed him telling him their lost daughter was found. The man just nods at them and left the place, silence fills the hall for a second before her mother walks forward till she was just in front of her.

“Where have you been?” She yells in her face.

Before she can even give her answer her mother starts again.

“I know you weren't with Ruth.”

But before her mother could say more her father chimed in.

“Who are you young man?” He asked Bucky.

“I'm James Barnes sir.” He responded while straightening his back and offers his hand to shake. Her father shakes it briefly before speaking up again.

“Can you please wait outside boy, I need a few words in private with my daughter.” “Yes sir.” he said trying to sound confident and polite but knowing that this wouldn't be a loving talk between father and daughter and it was mostly his fault, she was with him while her parents didn't approve of him. With a heavy heart he stepped outside looking at his feet afraid to look y/n in the eye and see the hurt in them. Not long after he closed the door he could hear her parents starting to talk. He took a seat at one of the chairs on the front porch. With every word spoken inside that hall he could feel his heart break more each time. It was because they had figured she was with him that they had called the chief of police to report her missing. They didn't want her around him, a poor boy who worked at the docks. What hurt him the most was y/n's cries when her father said those dreadful words: “I forbid you to see that boy.” 

He got up from his chair as he started to walk back to his car in defeat, they could never be together.


	4. Is this the end

“I forbid you to see that boy.” her father yelled at her while she lets out one of the most heartbreaking cries.   
This couldn't be true he couldn't do that to her. After her father's outbreak the room was filled with silence and softly in the distance she could hear footsteps walking on the front porch and suddenly she knew that Bucky probably had heard the whole conversation. She shot up from her seat and ran out the door not listening to the shouts of her parents. Bucky was walking to his truck with his head bowed to the ground.   
“Bucky wait!” She yelled out to make sure he heard her making him stop in his tracks still looking at his feet waiting for her to catch up with him.  
“Buck please don't leave like this, I'm sorry for what my parents said . Please Bucky don't go. I love you.” she cried when she stood in front of him.  
“Well that's the problem here, you love me and I love you. But it's wrong, we can't be together. I can't offer you what you need y/n, I'm just a poor boy who works at the docks. I'm nobody.” Bucky almost yelled out with tears in his eyes.   
“All I need is you, we'll live in that house by the lake and we'll be happy. Please Bucky don't go, don't leave me, I need you.”  
Y/n cried while trying to hold Bucky but he pushes her away.   
“no we can't and we won't. It's better for you to hate me. This hurts me more than you think doll. You need to move on from me, I'm not good for you.”  
“no don't do this to us, to me. You coward!” she yelled   
She didn't understand where her anger suddenly came from, but it filled her and before she even knew it she had slapped Bucky right on his left cheek. Bucky knew he deserved it but it still hurt like hell being slapped by the woman he loves. He didn't get angry, he only looked at her with sad eyes and mumbled “I’m sorry” walked past her and got in his car.  
“ you asshole, I hate you, get out of here you asshole “ she screamed while the tears streamed over her cheeks. She regretted saying what she had said the moment it left her lips. She loved him not hated him, she hated her father for forbidding them to see each other. The moment she heard Bucky’s truck come to life all her anger left her body and made place for despair and sadness. He was really leaving her, setting a point behind their relationship. She ran as fast as she could to the drivers side of the truck.   
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I love you. Please Bucky don't go I love you.”   
But he didn't even look at her, he ignored her and just drove away taking her broken heart with him.  
“no Bucky!” she cried out falling on her knees onto the gravel of her driveway. It may be unlady like the way she sat there crying, wrapping her arms around her waist folding into a ball. She didn't want to believe what just happened.  
“It's not over.” she kept telling herself because for her it wasn't, the next day they would talk it all out just like they always did when they had arguments. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she eventually felt two warm hands lifting her head and stroking her tears away. When she looked up at who the hands belonged to she saw the brown eyes of her mother looking worried at her.  
“come inside my child, you'll freeze out here.” her mother said pulling her up and walked her inside the house.   
Once inside her mother ordered a maid to draw y/n a warm bath and to bring her dinner to her room. Her mother left her in the care of the maid and was out the door without another word. The maid guided her to the bathroom and then she left too.   
The rest of the evening past in a blur like she wasn't a part of it. She kept reliving the events of that night, first she had the perfect first time with Bucky filled with love and passion, then the terrible argument with her parents, then the one with Bucky. It broke her over and over again making her lay awake in bed all night. She promised herself she would talk to Bucky in the morning and everything would be alright again, if she needed to she would run away with him if it meant that they could be together she would do it without thinking twice.  
It was already 9am when she got out of bed and headed downstairs where her parents sat at the breakfast table surrounded by boxes.   
“good morning dear, did you sleep well?” her mother spoke from her spot at the table on the left side of her father who was busy reading his newspaper. He didn’t even look up, she went to her spot on his right side and sat down. When she asked what all the boxes where doing there she wasn’t prepared for the answer of her mother.   
“we’re going back home.”   
“but summer isn’t over yet.”  
“your father needs to get back to work, they need him.”  
no this couldn’t be true, they couldn’t pull her away from Bucky.  
“we could stay mama.” she softly suggested knowing she wouldn’t get to hear what she wanted to.  
“no y/n we’re all going back home, you start studying for your final year at school so you can work at your father's office. now get dressed, we leave in an hour.”  
she knew she couldn’t change their mind, but she couldn’t leave like this, not in the middle of an argument with Bucky. She got up from the table without eating and left the room. Once she was in the hallway she ran upstairs and got dressed in no time, she needed to get to the docks and talk to Bucky before she left, maybe there was a way to still run off with him. He needed to know she didn’t hate him but loved him. running as fast as she could to the docks where Bucky was supposed to be working. When she arrived out of breath she couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Bucky!" She yelled as loud as she could but he didn't come, she only drew the attention of the other men working there. She felt desperate, she needed Bucky, she couldn't leave like this. Just when a tear rolled down her cheek she heard someone call out her name from behind her,when she turned around she saw Steve standing there. But if he was working then Bucky should be here too. Maybe he didn't want to see her and Steve came to tell her she thought.  
"What are you doing here?" Steve asked while walking closer.  
"Where is Bucky? I need to talk to him"  
"He's getting a delivery done in town. Why do you want to talk to him, it's over."   
"It's not over Steve, we'll get through this just like always."  
"I don't know y/n, I was with him last night and it looked and sounded like it was. Just let him be, I've never seen him so broken like this before. It's over." He said with regret in his voice.  
"No it isn't Steve, I'm going away and I need Bucky to know I'm really sorry and that I love him. Please tell him that, can you please tell him?" She pleaded.  
"It's over y/n, move on." Steve said just when a car arrived at the docks and her mother stepped out of the car.  
With a face full of tears she just nods and starts to walk to where her mother is waiting for her. 

A few feet further a man stood hidden behind large crates listening to the conversation between his best friend and now ex girlfriend. He couldn't handle it, he couldn't face her right now. Not while knowing he was the reason for her tears and broken heart. He knew she didn’t mean what she had said yesterday. But hearing her saying she loved him and that she was leaving in the same sentence broke him, he needed to hold her one last time.

"Y/N!"

She froze, there where Steve had just stood Bucky appeared with sad eyes .  
"I'm so sorry doll."   
Y/n looked from her mother to Bucky and then ran into his open arms crashing her lips onto his kissing him passionately for the last time.  
"I love you doll."  
"I love you Bucky, I'll be back. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I love you."  
Bucky stroked a wayward hair out of her face looking at her with tears in his eyes but filled with love.  
"I know doll, I said a lot too that I didn't meant. I do love you but I won't be mad if you find someone else back home. It was just too good to be true."  
"I'll be back, I don't know when but I'll be back and maybe then, maybe then we can be together."  
With tears in his eyes Bucky shook his head.  
"Maybe doll, but I think it'll be better for you if you move on. You're leaving, we don't know if you're even coming back next holiday. So this is me protecting your heart." He said wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
"Y/n! Come here,we need to leave." She heard her mother calling for her from the car.  
"I love you Bucky, I'll never forget you." She said wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him close for the last time.  
"I love you too y/n, I'll try and write you as much as I can."   
He kissed the top of her head before letting go of her and let her walk to the car while his own tears rolled over his cheek until the car was out of sight.


End file.
